


Want

by heaxtbreaker



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaxtbreaker/pseuds/heaxtbreaker
Summary: Frank wanted Gerard, but Gerard didn't want him.





	Want

I wanted to fall asleep next to you.  
I wanted to feel your body pressed against mine.  
I wanted to wake up in the middle of the night and see you.   
I wanted to kiss away the tears brought by a nightmare.   
I wanted to hold you until you felt safe again, and longer.  
I wanted to wake up next to you in the morning and see your eyelashes against your cheeks.  
I wanted to hear your voice when my name was the first thing you said.  
I wanted to hear the love that filled your voice.  
I wanted to see the love that filled your eyes.  
I wanted to know that your heart beats for me and you to know that mine beats for you.  
I wanted to do everything with you.  
I wanted to build a life with you.  
I wanted to give you everything you deserved and more.   
I wanted to love you.  
But you didn't want to love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first fic I've posted on here so if you wanna give me some feedback that would be greatly appreciated! Please like and comment, thanks for reading!! -xoMer


End file.
